Just For A While
by dazzledaisy
Summary: Meski hanya sementara, tak apa. Bagiku, mencintaimu adalah suatu kebahagiaan untukku. Dan mulai saat ini, biarkanlah aku memilih kebahagiaanku sendiri dengan dirimu ataupun tanpa dirimu di sisiku. Wonkyu. GS. DLDR. Update chap 3 & 4.
1. Chapter 1

JUST FOR A WHILE

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (27 y.o)

Choi Siwon (30 y.o)

Shim Changmin (27 y.o)

Cho Suho ( 5 y.o )

Tan Hankyung

Cho Heechul

**CHAP 1**

**FLASHBACK 6 years ago**

Seorang gadis mungil tengah duduk di sebuah bangku, di hadapan sebuah air mancur buatan yang merupakan pusat taman. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang untuk menikmati senja tak diacuhkannya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan semilir angin yang mengenai wajah putih pucatnya. Tak ia hiraukan beberapa helai rambutnya yang terurai ke bawah menggelitik lehernya.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar beberapa kali keluar dari hidung mancung miliknya. Helaan yang ia harapkan ikut mengeluarkan permasalahan rumit yang tengah ia hadapi dari otak atau hidupnya sekalian.

Gadis dengan celana dan kemeja hitam itu sedikit terusik getaran ponsel di sakunya. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka matanya, mengecek siapa yang menghubunginya.

_Changmin?_

"Ne, Minnie?"

"Yak Kyu! Kau dimana? Aku dan Tan Ahjussi mencarimu kemana-kemana,"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukanku selama kau masih di dekat lelaki itu," wajah cantik itu mengeras ketika Changmin menyebut nama itu.

"Kau marah pada _appa-_mu?"

"Tidak," ..._tapi aku membencinya_. Tambah Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Kyu, katakan kau dimana? Ini sudah hampir malam, aku akan menjemputmu,"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," jawaban itu terdengar ketus.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah sekarang. Kami mencemaskanmu. Kami semua menunggumu sejak tadi,"

"Siapa yang meminta untuk menungguku," mendengar jawaban ketus untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Changmin menghela napas panjang.

"Kyu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu," kalimat itu terdengar lembut. Namun itu tidak cukup untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Aku tau. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, tenanglah,"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah kesini secepatnya," Changmin masih membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Dan membiarkan lelaki itu menyeretku keluar dari rumah dan menikahkanku dengan pria yang tidak tau asal-usulnya? Big no!"

Changmin terdiam. Ia sudah mengetahui permasalahan apa yang tengah dihadapi oleh sahabat karibnya sejak kecil itu. _Appa_ Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pergi saat usianya 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun diasuh ummanya. Tak lama, terdengar kabar _appa_nya menikah dengan wanita lain. Meskipun begitu, uang bulanan terus mengalir ke rekening umma Kyuhyun namun uang itu pun juga tak pernah disentuh, dibiarkan menumpuk hingga saat ini.

Umma Kyuhyun adalah seorang pekerja keras. Ia bekerja sambilan di beberapa tempat dari pagi hingga malam untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka dan menyekolahkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dipaksa menjadi dewasa sebelum saatnya pun cukup mengerti dengan kondisi yang baru itu.

Kyuhyun saat itu tidak pernah lagi menanyakan mengenai _appa_-nya. Ia hanya diam memeluk sang _umma _yang menangis setiap teringat sang _appa_. Sejak saat itu, gadis manis itu berubah menjadi dingin dan selalu memasang wajah datar.

Changmin tahu Kyuhyun yang sekarang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Gadis itu adalah sosok rapuh yang mencoba untuk terlihat tegar. Gadis yang selalu ambisius untuk meraih peringkat pertama demi mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meringankan beban _umma-_nya. Gadis yang diam-diam melakukan pekerjaan sambilan karena sang _umma _tak akan pernah membiarkan putri satu-satunya itu melakukan pekerjaan berat.

Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang menutup hatinya dari rasa kasih sayang dan menggunakan topeng untuk mengecoh orang sekitarnya. Kyuhyun yang ceria, mudah tersenyum, manja, dan lembut berubah menjadi sosok yang nyaris tidak dikenal Changmin. Untunglah, jika Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya atau _umma-_nya ia berubah menjadi sosoknya yang dulu.

Dan kini, setelah 15 tahun kepergian sang _appa._ Lelaki itu muncul tiba-tiba di saat _umma _Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit akibat kanker yang bersarang ditubuhnya. Saat itu_ appa _Kyuhyun memohon agar ia diterima kembali. Lelaki itu sudah berpisah dengan istrinya dan kembali ke Korea. _Umma _Kyuhyun dengan tangan terbuka menerima lelaki itu karena bagaimanapun juga ia masih mencintai mantan suaminya itu. Wanita yang paling dicintai Kyuhyun itu menerima sang _appa _tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikit pun.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Sama seperti 15 tahun yang lalu, ia tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apa-apa. Dan sama seperti dulu, ia mendiamkan orang-orang di sekitarnya utamanya sang _appa_.

"Lalu kau akan kemana?" ucapan Changmin melembut. Kemarahan Kyuhyun jika dibalas oleh kemarahan pula akan membuat suasana semakin runyam. Changmin menyimak ucapan Kyuhyun baik-baik sebelum akhirnya menyampaikan salam perpisahan dan menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana? Kyuhyun akan pulang kan?" Changmin berbalik, mendapat Cho Ahjussi dibelakanganya.

"Malam ini sepertinya Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri, _ahjussi,"_ lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata itu tersenyum paksa untuk sekedar menghormati _appa _dari sahabatnya itu.

"Changmin, kau bisa membantu _ahjussi _kan, Nak? Tolong bujuk Kyuhyun untuk bersedia menikah dengan pria pilihan _ahjussi. _Kau tau kan itu semua untuk kebaikannya?" lelaki yang hampir mencapai kepala itu memohon.

"Semuanya ada di tangan Kyuhyun, _ahjussi. _Asal Kyuhyun bahagia aku akan mendukungnya,".

"Tapi ini juga demi kebaikannya juga. Pria itu sudah pasti akan bisa membahagiakan Kyuhyun, ia bisa membeli apa saja untuk Kyuhyun,"

"_Ahjussi, _kebahagiaan tidaklah cukup diukur dengan uang. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Lagipula kehidupan Kyuhyun saat ini pun juga sudah berkecukupan," Changmin mencoba memberikan penjelasan.

"Cinta? Cih! Kau pikir cinta cukup untuk memberikan kebahagiaan?" Cho _ahjussi _memandang anak muda di depannya dengan remeh. "Kau pikir alasan apa yang membuatku meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan _umma_-nya?"

Changmin terperangah ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Jadi, selama ini alasan lelaki itu meninggalkan keluarganya hanya demi uang? Kepala Changmin mulai mendidih ketika otaknya memutar balik keadaan keluarga Kyuhyun sejak lelaki itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tau, aku lelah bekerja keras namun menghasilkan uang sedikit. Bahkan aku sedikit menyesal harus jatuh cinta dengan wanita miskin yang...,"

**'Bugh'**

Belum sempat lelaki itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Changmin sudah melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak di pipinya. Beberapa tetangga Kyuhyun yang kebetulan masih di rumah untuk membantu membereskan prosesi pemakaman _Umma _Kyuhyun tadi sontak memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedua lelaki yang diselimuti aura hitam itu.

"_Appa _macam apa yang tega menelantarkan keluarganya! Anda tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaan Kyuhyun dan _umma_-nya setelah Anda meninggalkan mereka kan?!" Changmin berteriak, membuat beberapa orang yang berniat melerai ciut nyalinya.

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak menderita saat bersama mereka," lelaki itu mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Lelaki mata uang! Aku curiga Anda juga memanfaatkan pernikahan Kyuhyun yang Anda rencanakan," Changmin tersenyum sinis menyadari betapa busuknya lelaki di depannya itu.

"Ah, kau pintar juga, Nak. Kau benar, pria itu sudah berjanji memberiku saham di perusahaannya sebesar 50% dan berjanji akan menyelamatkan perusahaanku dengan memberikan suntikan modal jika aku berhasil menikahkannya dengan Kyuhyun," senyum Changmin memudar ketika mendengar penjelasan lelaki itu. Tangannya terkepal kuat bahkan hingga bergetar.

**'Bugh'**

Satu pukulan lagi berhasil Changmin layangkan di wajah lelaki itu hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah Anda berharap menemukan Kyuhyun! Dan aku pastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menikah dengan pria itu untuk Anda!" Changmin merapikan jas hitamnya yang sedikit kusut dan segera angkat kaki dari rumah itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menaikkan kakinya ke bangku yang hampir 90 menit yang lalu ia duduki. Matanya terlihat sembap, hasil tangisannya tadi malam. Pagi hingga siang tadi ia memang berusaha menahan air matanya meskipun pada akhirnya ia menangis lagi ketika peti _umma_-nya dimasukkan ke lubang. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada _umma_-nya untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat. Selain itu, bukankah dengan kematian inilah maka penderitaan _umma_-nya dapat berakhir?

Senja sudah berakhir, berganti dengan kegelapan. Lampu taman menyala di beberapa sudut. Beberapa pengunjung yang masih ada pun terkumpul di titik-dititik cahaya. Untunglah bangku yang diduduki Kyuhyun terdapat lampu taman sehingga ia tak perlu berpindah tempat duduk hanya untuk menghindari kegelapan yang terkadang ia takuti.

"Kyuhyun-shi?" Kyuhyun mendongak ketika sebuah suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarnya. Di depannya kini berdiri seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam yang membuat tubuh tegapnya semakin terlihat menawan. Wajah tampan dengan hidung mancung, alis tegas, bibir joker, dan obsidian hitam yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersedot ke dalamnya.

Rasanya Kyuhyun pernah melihat lelaki bak manekin model yang berdiri di depannya itu. Tapi dimana?

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menampilkan dimple pipinya yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun teringat dengan salah satu klien bosnya yang ia temui 2 hari yang lalu, "Siwon-shi?"

Senyum lelaki itu semakin lebar ketika Kyuhyun mengingat namanya, "Boleh aku duduk?".

Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya, membiarkan lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya. Selanjutnya, hanya keterdiamanlah yang menyelimuti mereka. Kyuhyun yang memang sedang tak berminat untuk membuka pembicaraan sementara Siwon tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

Siwon sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya. Namun tiba-tiba mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan, tepat di depan taman ini. Karena melihat kerusakan yang sepertinya tidak sanggup ia perbaiki sendiri, ia memilih menelepon bengkel mobil langganannya untuk datang memperbaiki. Sebenarnya Siwon bisa saja meninggalkan mobilnya dan segera pulang ke rumah karena setelah beres mobilnya akan diantar tapi entah mengapa kakinya justru melangkah membawanya masuk ke dalam taman.

Cukup sepi mengingat senja telah tenggelam. Ia baru saja akan berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum obsidian hitamnya menangkap sosok yang sepertinya ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memandang ke depan. Entah semenarik apa air mancur buatan yang merupakan pusat dari taman itu hingga membuat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak beralih memandangnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang tengah kau pikirkan?" tiba-tiba bibir Siwon sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu ketika ia menyadari pandangan Kyuhyun yang kosong. "Kau ada masalah?"

Gadis itu tak menyahut, masih menikmati keterdiamannya.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau membatalkan janji kita hari ini, Kyuhyun-shi?" merasa tidak diberi respon, Siwon mencoba mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang lebih formal. Tapi sepertinya Siwon harus menerima kekecewaan ketika Kyuhyun tak juga menjawab.

Siwon baru saja berdiri dari duduknya ketika sebuah suara lirih namun lembut tertangkap indera pendengarnya, "_Umma_-ku meninggal,".

"_Mwo?!_", Siwon berbalik dengan mimik terkejut. Matanya membulat, alisnya bertaut, sementara bibirnya sedikit maju ke depan. Ekspresi yang dibilang cukup lucu mengingat Siwon selalu menjaga penampilang dan sikapnya di depan umum.

"Kau tak pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu sebelumnya?" tanggapan Kyuhyun terkesan dingin meskipun ia tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"_Mianhae_... hanya saja aku cukup terkejut dengan...,"

"Kau belum pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu secara langsung. Iya kan?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon. Siwon tidak bisa mengelak lagi ketika manik caramel soklat itu memandangnya dengan menerawang.

"_Mianhae_... Aku bukan orang-orang yang suka bercerita ataupun mendengarkan cerita sebelumnya," Siwon kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti, direktur muda sepertimu pasti tak mempunyai waktu untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu," Kyuhyun tertawa canggung.

"Aku tidak menganggap hal itu penting atau tidak, hanya saja... Kau tahulah bagaimana jadwal direkturmu yang padat setiap harinya, mungkin hal itulah yang terjadi padaku juga. Apalagi aku baru disini beberapa bulan," Kyuhyun menganggukkan wajahnya mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Jabatannya sebagai asisten direktur yang terkadang menggantikan sang direktur cukup membuatnya tahu bagaimana sibuknya mereka.

"Jadi, kau sibuk malam ini, Choi Sajangnim?" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Siwon.

Masih terpukau dengan caramel coklat yang meskipun sembap namun tetap tak menghalangi keindahannya itu, Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau memiliki waktu untuk mendengar ceritaku sedikit, Sajangnim?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang manis namun sekaligus terluka.

.

.

"Kau yakin ini ceritamu?" Siwon memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya mencoba menghalangi dinginnya udara malam. Kini ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih karena jas hitamnya sudah tersampir di tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Seperti dongeng menyedihkankah?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan dongeng karena orangtuaku pun tidak pernah membacakannya untukku. Dongeng yang aku tahu pun semuanya berakhir bahagia,"

"Kau sepertinya harus membuka diri terhadap orang-orang di sekitarmu dan membiarkan dirimu sekali-kali menikmati hidup, Choi Sajangnim. Jangan hanya berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen saja. Bahkan kau tidak tahu bahwa ada beberapa dongeng yang berakhir menyedihkan bahkan tragis," Kyuhyun sedikit menyindir.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan saranmu, Nona Cho. Tapi kupikir mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak tahu mengenai dongeng menyedihkan itu," Siwon terkekeh mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun yang ia anggap sebagai candaan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau terlambat. Bukankah kau baru saja mendengarnya?" Kyuhyun berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Siwon dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.

"Tidak. Tadi itu bukanlah dongeng menyedihkan. Kalaupun kau menganggapnya seperti sebuah dongeng menyedihkan maka...,"

"Maka?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya mendengar kalimat Siwon yang menggantung.

"Mungkin aku akan dan bisa mengubah akhirnya menjadi akhir yang bahagia. Jadi Nona Cho, dimanakah rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu, mobilku tampaknya sudah beres," Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. Matanya melirik mobilnya di depan gerbang taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti sebelum akhirnya memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih mencerna kalimatnya. "Kyuhyun-shi?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku akan dijemput temanku, ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari," Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan mendahului Siwon.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganmu," Kyuhyun terkesiap dan sontak menoleh pada Siwon yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, semburat merah itu mewarnai pipi Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sejak bersama Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah berbicara panjang lebar. Pembicaraan yang bahkan tak pernah sepanjang dan sedalam ini bahkan dengan keluarganya sekalipun. Tapi mungkin semua itu karena rasa nyaman yang tiba-tiba menyeruak untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Rasa nyaman yang tak ia mengerti mengingat ini adalah pertemuan keduanya dengan Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Miaaannnn T.T**

**Bukannya lanjutin yang Angel Between Us tapi malah ngetik ff yang rada" galau...**

**Nambah daftar panjang utang ff nih kayaknya...**

**Sedikit kabar buruk... Mood untuk melanjutkan Angel Between Us entah kenapa belum muncul karena butuh mood yang bagus. Dan entah kenapa, gak bagus".. Sepertinya saya harus meminta pertanggungjawaban seseorang yang udah bikin mood naik turun.. #curcol**

**Ditambah lagi, hasil kontrol RS yang tidak begitu baik :(**

**Tapi yang ini, kemungkinan minggu depan udah END karena dimungkinkan hanya 3 chap dan sudah ½ selesai ketik..**

**Akhir kata, maaf bila banyak typos, cerita kurang menarik, dan banyak kekurangan lain..**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

JUST FOR A WHILE

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (27 y.o)

Choi Siwon (30 y.o)

Shim Changmin (27 y.o)

Cho Suho ( 5 y.o )

Tan Hankyung

Cho Heechul

CHAP 2

**Lanjutan FLASHBACK 6 years ago**

"Kau yakin temanmu akan menjemput?" Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya melirik jam tangan mewahnya setelah 10 menit berdiri di dekat gerbang menemani Kyuhyun menunggu temannya, pukul 10 malam.

"Changmin katanya tadi akan mampir ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Aku sudah berjanji akan memasakkannya sarapan kesukaannya,"

"Changmin? Sarapan? Siapa Changmin? Kau tinggal satu atap dengannya?" Siwon menegakkan badannya yang tadi bersandar pada gerbang taman.

"Changmin temanku, sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami tidak tinggal satu atap. Ia dahulu tetanggaku sebelum akhirnya keluarganya pindah dan ia memilih tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Tapi malam ini mungkin aku akan menginap di apartemennya,"

"Kalian, satu...,"

"Tidak, Changmin biasanya akan tidur di apartemen milik temannya yang berada di sebelah jika aku menumpang disana," Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Entah mengapa, Siwon merasa lega mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu, hanya saja rasanya ia tidak rela melihat gadis itu berdekatan atau bahkan satu atap dengan lelaki lain. Rasa tidak rela itu datang begitu saja bersama dengan keinginan untuk melindunginya. Yah, dipikir-pikir ini adalah pertama kalinya Siwon melewatkan jam istirahatnya untuk menemani seorang gadis. Padahal biasanya untuk menerima telepon atau pekerjaan sekalipun jika itu tidak benar-benar mendesak maka Siwon tidak akan melakukannya.

"Apakah itu mobil temanmu?" Siwon sedikit menyerngitkan matanya ketika lampu sebuah mobil yang datang membuat matanya silau. Kyuhyun yang menghadap Siwon –membelakangi jalan- pun membalikkan badannya, melihat siapa yang datang.

Wajah putih pucat itu semakin pucat ketika melihat mobil siapa yang kini berhenti di depannya. Kakinya perlahan melangkah mundur, menjauh dari mobil yang benar-benar tidak ia harapkan kedatangannya.

Siwon yang melihat ada yang tak beres dengan Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk mendekati gadis itu. Belum sempat ia menanyakan keadaannya sebuah suara sudah mendahuluinya, "Kyuhyun, ayo pulang,"

Siwon melihat seorang lelaki setengah baya keluar dari kursi kemudi. Jas hitamnya terlihat sedikit kusut, wajahnya pun juga. Luka lebam terlihat di pipi dan sudut bibirnya. _Tunggu, bukankah wajah lelaki itu mirip dengan Kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan..._

"Aku tidak akan pulang dengan Anda, Tuan Tan," kalimat dingin itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Siwon.

"Kyu, dia _appa_mu?" Siwon tercekat. Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya diam.

"Kyu, kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumah?" suara itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah selama Anda masih disitu, Tuan Tan,"

"Disana rumahmu, Nak," Tan Hankyung, _appa _Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap lembut.

"Rumahku adalah dimana keluargaku berada. Dan kuharap Anda cukup menyadari bahwa satu-satunya keluargku, _umma_ku sudah meninggal hari ini," ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar ketakutan akhirnya menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Tangan itu berkeringat dingin, Siwon memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit berada di depan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku _appa-_mu, Tan Kyuhyun," kalimat itu diucapkan penuh penekanan. Sepertinya emosi Hankyung sedikit naik ketika mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun atas dirinya tadi.

"Bahkan aku sudah lupa jika aku memiliki seorang _appa _sejak 15 tahun yang lalu,"

"Tan Kyuhyun!"

"Namaku bukan Tan Kyuhyun! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, anak dari Cho Heechul," Kyuhyun balas berteriak.

"Yak! Cepat kemari atau aku akan memaksamu pulang bersamaku," Hankyung membanting pintu mobil yang sedari tadi terbuka. Ia maju mendekati Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang melihat itu segera memposisikan Kyuhyun benar-benar berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Anda tidak berhak memaksanya, Tuan Tan," Siwon menatap manik mata Hankyung seolah memberikan peringatan jangan-sekali-kali-menyentuh-Kyuhyun-atau-kau-tau-akibatnya.

"Tau apa anak muda sepertimu? Aku _appa_-nya, aku berhak atas dirinya," Hankyung tersenyum sinis melihat aksi sok pahlawan Siwon di depan matanya.

"Apakah begini cara seorang _appa _memperlakukan anaknya. _Appa _-ku kukira tak jauh berbeda dengan dirimu. Dilahirkan dari keluarga yang terhormat, menempuh pendidikan tinggi, pengusaha, sibuk, tak punya waktu. Tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun mendidik anaknya dengan kekerasan. Dan ia tak pernah sekalipun menelantarkan keluarganya sama sekali,"

Rahang Hankyung mengeras ketika mendengar ucapan Siwon. Tangannya terkepal, "Kau tidak tahu tengah berhadapan dengan siapa, anak muda," ucapnya penuh tekanan.

Siwon merasakan jemari Kyuhyun semakin dingin, ia mempererat genggamannya. "Saya memang tidak tahu siapa Anda, Tuan Tan. Saya hanya tahu bahwa saya berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang pernah lepas tanggungjawab atas keluarganya, menyia-nyiakan dan membiarkan keluarganya menderita utamanya putrinya yang bahkan saat itu masih membutuhkan figur seorang _appa. _Dan sekarang, ia justru kembali untuk merenggut kebahagiaan putrinya,"

**'Bugh'**

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun panik melihat tubuh Siwon yang sedikit terhuyung akibat pukulan tiba-tiba dari Hankyung. Rasa khawatir itu menyelinap tiba-tiba, tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri di samping Siwon –tidak dibelakangnya lagi-. Sebelah tangannya mencoba menyentuh luka di sudut bibir Siwon akibat pukulan tadi.

"Kau terluka,_" _suara lirih itu sedikit bergetar ketika melihat ada setitik darah.

"_Gwenchana,_" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sebelum tangan pucat itu berhasil menyentuh lukanya. Ia menatap manik caramel coklat yang diselimuti kecemasan itu.

"Ikut _appa_," Hankyung melepas genggaman Siwon dan menarik Kyuhyun.

"Lepas!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Hankyung yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"_Appa _tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. Kuharap kau ingat bahwa _umma-_mu tidak pernah menandatangi surat perceraian jadi _Appa _yang saat ini bertanggungjawab atas dirimu setelah _umma _tidak ada. Jadi, jangan membantah," Hankyung menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Hankyung baru saja akan membawa Kyuhyun lagi sebelum seseorang melepas cengkeramannya dan menarik Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa jangan memaksa Kyuhyun, Tuan Tan," Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke belakang tubuhnya. Emosinya sebenarnya sudah memuncak ketika Hankyung memukulnya tadi. Ia sebenarnya ingin balas memukul tapi mengingat bagaimanapun juga Hankyung adalah _appa _Kyuhyun, ia menahannya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Hankyung bersiap memukul Siwon lagi tapi sebuah tangan menahan kepalan tangannya yang siap terancung di depan wajah Siwon.

"Aku sedikit terlambat sepertinya," nada suara itu terdengar enteng tapi Kyuhyun yakin, di dalamnya penuh bahaya mengingat siapa yang mengucapkannya. Changmin berdiri di antara Siwon dan Hankyung, tangannya menurunkan kepalan tangan Hankyung yang berada di genggamannya. Ekspresinya dingin meski suaranya terdengar santai, "Sudah sejauh mana Anda menghancurkannya Tuan Tan?"

Siwon memandang pemuda yang baru saja datang itu. Tingginya di atas rata-rata, mukanya sedikit kekanakan, kulitnya putih.

"Minnie," Kyuhyun mencicit melihat ekspresi Changmin yang baru dilihatnya kali ini seumur hidupnya. Bahkan kemarahan Changmin yang terbesar yang pernah ia lihat pun tak sampai setajam ini auranya.

_Minnie? _Siwon menyerngitkan alisnya mendengar panggilan yang terdengar akrab itu.

Changmin tak menghiraukan pemuda yang tengah melindungi Kyuhyun, ia terfokus pada Hankyung. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkan Kyuhyun hanya untuk menuruti kehendakmu itu?"

Hankyung menatap sengit bocah di depannya itu, "Kuharap kau mengingat bahwa aku masih _appa-_nya,"

"Aku masih ingat, terpatri sangat jelas di otakku. Bahkan tanpa kau minta itu menjadi prioritas utamaku saat ini Tuan Tan. Prioritas untuk mencari cara bagaimana melepaskan Kyuhyun dari dirimu. Dan kuharap kau pun juga ingat bahwa pengacara Heechul Ahjumma baru datang seminggu lagi, Tuan Tan,"

"Persetan dengan pengacara itu!"

"Ah, aku lupa kau mungkin belum mendengar kabar ini. Kudengar dari pengacara Han bahwa Heechul Ahjumma pernah meminta surat perceraian itu kembali dan mengembalikannya dalam keadaan amplop tertutup. Jadi, mari kita lihat apakah Heechul Ahjumma benar-benar belum menandatangi surat perceraian itu ataukah sebaliknya," Changmin tersenyum sinis.

Hankyung balas senyum sinis, "Baik. Tapi kuharap kau juga tidak lupa bagaimana dalamnya cinta Heechul padaku. Aku yakin ia tidak akan pernah menandatangi surat itu,"

Hankyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan kasar dan berbalik badan. Sebelum hilang ke dalam mobilnya ia menatap tiga anak muda itu dengan remeh.

.

.

"Minnie, tolong alkohol dan kapas," Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah plastik di dekat Changmin.

"Dimana dapurnya? Biarku ambilkan minum," Changmin berjalan ke arah dapur setelah memberikan plastik tadi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Di ujung lorong. Air putih saja," Siwon berucap pelan. Mereka bertiga kini tengah berada di apartemen Siwon.

Tadinya Changmin berniat langsung mengajak Kyuhyun pulang namun Kyuhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Melihat pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang tak lepas dari sudut bibir Siwon yang berdarah membuatnya tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu. Ia pun memberikan waktu Kyuhyun untuk membereskan hal yang mengganjal hati Kyuhyun –merawat luka Siwon-.

Alhasil, sampailah mereka di apartemen Siwon yang ternyata tidak begitu jauh dari taman setelah sebelumnya mampir terlebih dahulu ke supermarket membeli obat. Dan kini Kyuhyun sudah sibuk dengan dunianya. Tangannya dengan cekatan membersihkan luka Siwon.

Sementara Siwon? Ia sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya yang ia rasa cukup menyenangkan, memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Tubuh mereka yang duduk berdekatan di sofa membuat Siwon dapat mencium aroma vanila yang sepertinya menjadi candunya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu jika kau tak ingin jatuh cinta padaku," kalimat itu terdengar sedikit ketus diiringi lirikan tajam. Sepertinya sifat Kyuhyun yang ketus sudah kembali.

"Memang kenapa kenapa kalau nanti aku jatuh cinta padamu, Nona Cho," Siwon sedikit menggoda gadis itu.

"Itu berarti kau nanti harus berjuang keras menyaingi pengusaha muda kaya raya itu, Siwon-shi," Kyuhyun sedikit menekan keras tangannya ke luka Siwon.

"AW! Memangnya kau berniat menuruti _appa_mu?" Siwon sedikit meringis. Tubuh Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak tiba-tiba, ia memandang Siwon yang juga tengah memandangnya. Tak lama, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa memberikan jawaban.

Siwon yang merasa jengah karena tak ada jawaban akhirnya menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun di sekita wajahnya, "Jawab pertanyaanku, Kyuhyun-shi,".

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dipandangi Siwon. Obsidian hitam itu memandang intens caramel coklat yang juga tengah memandangnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dan buka suara, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memandangku dengan seperti itu. Persoalan akan semakin rumit jika kau jatuh cinta padaku,".

"Bukankah itu justru bagus? Jika Siwon jatuh cinta padamu Kyu, kalian bisa berhubungan, menikah, dan otomatis tanggungjawab Kyuhyun akan jatuh pada Siwon sebagai suaminya," tiba-tiba Changmin sudah berdiri di depan mereka sambil meletakkan tiga gelas air putih.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Minnie," Kyuhyun membereskan peralatan obat-obatan.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu, aku lebih dari serius," Kyuhyun akhirnya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Changmin sepenuhnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang _umma _menandatangani surat perceraian itu?".

"Itu hanya sebuah kemungkinan Kyu. Amplop itu belum dibuka hingga minggu depan,".

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau mengatakannya tadi,".

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku memukul _appa _mu di depanmu sebrengsek apapun lelaki itu, iya kan? Jadi kupikir aku harus mengancamnya dengan hal lain," Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Changmin. "Kupikir saranku tadi tak ada salahnya untuk dilakukan Kyu,"

"Menikah? Dalam waktu 7 hari? Itu bukankah sama saja keluar dari mulut singa masuk ke mulut buaya? Lepas dari pengusaha itu aku harus hidup dengan orang yang bahkan belum aku kenal. Kau tau sendiri laki-laki di dekatku hanya dirimu, Minnie. Yah, kecuali jika...,"

"Tidak, aku tak mungkin menikahi sahabat yang bahkan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Kyu, kupikir akan berbeda lagi jika kau lepas dari mulut singa tapi masuk mulut buaya yang buayanya jinak dan sudah kau tahu sifatnya," Changmin sedikit terkekeh menggunakan perumpaan yang sempat Kyuhyun katakan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Menikahlah dengan Siwon. Meskipun kalian belum begitu mengenal, setidaknya Siwon adalah lelaki yang baik dan bertanggungjawab. Aku sebagai sahabatmu tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Kulihat Siwon dapat dipercaya," Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah seolah pernikahan bukanlah hal yang serius.

"Minnie, pernikahan bukanlah hal yang main-main,"

"Aku mengerti Kyu. Karena itulah kita harus segera memutuskan apa yang harus kita pilih. Kau pilih menikah dengan pengusaha itu?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja...,"

"Aku tidak bisa," Siwon yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya ikut berbicara. Kedua pasang mata itu serentak memandangnya.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Changmin bertanya.

"Belum. Bahkan aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan siapapun,"

"_So, where is the problem?_"

"Aku disini hanya sementara, sekitar 2 tahun lalu aku harus kembali ke Amerika untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kami,"

"Kau bisa membawa Kyuhyun ke Amerika," Changmin langsung menyahut tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun yang tengah memberinya _deathglare_.

"Masalah lainnya adalah _umma_ku adalah wanita dengan _high quality. _Sampai saat ini belum ada gadis yang berhasil mengambil hati _umma _ku. Entah itu gadis yang berusaha kudekati ataupun yang mendekatiku. Bahkan beberapa wanita yang tetap nekat pun akhirnya disingkarkan _umma_ku dengan cara yang mungkin bisa dibilang cukup kejam. Aku hanya takut jika _umma _tidak menyetujui Kyuhyun dan membuatnya terluka atau menderita. Sekeras apapun aku melindunginya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa 100% memastikannya tidak tersentuh _umma_ apalagi jika sudah di Amerika. Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat Kyuhyun disakiti siapapun," Siwon memandang Kyuhyun lembut dengan senyum terluka. Ah, andai saja dirinya bukanlah tipe penurut sejak kecil dan dapat sedikit melawan _umma_nya.

"Bagiamana jika Kyuhyun justru disakiti oleh pengusaha itu jika mereka pada akhirnya harus menikah?" Changmin melihat ada ketulusan dan benih cinta dari pandangan Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Itu...,"

"Kau justru tidak akan pernah bisa melindunginya sama sekali karena di saat itu kau tak memiliki hak apapun atas Kyuhyun. Kau tak berhak menyentuhnya, melindunginya, atau bahkan bisa jadi kau tak berhak untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi jika Kyuhyun menikah denganmu dan meskipun _umma_mu tidak menyetujuinya, kau sebagai suaminya masih memiliki hak untuk memperjuangkannya," Changmin mencoba untuk terus memancing.

Siwon dilema, ia selama ini tak pernah sekalipun melawan _umma_-nya, wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. _Umma_nya yang memberikan seluruh kasih sayang dan waktunya untuk dirinya. Bahkan _umma_nya rela berhenti dari pekerjaannya untuk mengasuhnya.

Jika ia menyetujui ide Changmin lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke Amerika, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi _umma_nya. Ia yakin –amat sangat yakin- _umma_nya akan mengamuk. Permasalahannya adalah, ia tidak dapat memprediksi rencana apa yang dijalankann _umma_nya kemudian.

Bukan sekali dua kali _umma_nya berbuat nekat demi menjauhkan ia dari wanita-wanita di sekitarnya. _Umma_nya pernah menghentikan karir seorang artis yang kala itu mendekatinya. Atau pernah juga nyaris menutup tempat usaha seorang wanita jika saja Siwon tak mencegahnya. Dan entah sudah berapa puluh sekretaris Siwon yang dipecat sang _umma _karena dianggap terlalu genit atau mencari perhatian. Hingga akhirnya, sang _umma _menugaskannya untuk pindah ke Korea sementara waktu untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka yang baru di bangun disini.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon yang tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya. Entah kenapa hatinya ingin Siwon berusaha memperjuangkan dirinya. Tapi, untuk apa? Ia bukan siapa-siapanya kan?

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, "Sudahlah Minnie, jangan melibatkan orang lain dalam masalah ini. Ayo kita pulang, kita sudah merepotkan Siwon terlalu banyak," Kyuhyun meminum air putih itu sedikit sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri.

.

.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Siwon-shi," Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk ketika mereka sudah di dekat mobil Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-shi, masalah tadi...,"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan masalah tadi. Maafkan ucapan Changmin yang suka seenaknya. Anggap saja pembicaraan tadi tidak pernah terjadi," Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ada seberkas perih yang ia rasakan. Hatinya berontak meminta Siwon untuk menahannya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa lelaki itu. Jadi, tak ada alasan bagi Siwon untuk menahannya kan? Tapi, bolehkan ia sedikit berharap meskipun itu tak mungkin terjadi?

"Kyu...," Siwon mencegah Kyuhyun yang akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun berbalik ketika mendengar Siwon memanggilnya.

Lelaki tampan itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sebelum bibir joker itu terbuka, "Istirahatlah, wajahmu sedikit pucat,"

Setetes cairan bening itu jatuh dari sudut mata Kyuhyun tanpa bisa ia cegah. Entah itu adalah bentuk sebuah kekecewaan karena ia berharap tadi Siwon menahannya. Bentuk sebuah harapan yang terhempas begitu saja. Ataukah sebuah bentuk keharuan karena Siwon memperhatikannya, meskipun sedikit.

Apapun itu, bagi Kyuhyun sama saja. Sama-sama menciptakan rasa sedih di hatinya karena pada akhirnya Siwon tak menahannya.

"_Ne, _terima kasih untuk semuanya, Siwon-shi," Kyuhyun segera menghilang masuk ke dalam mobil. Changmin yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di samping pintu kemudi hanya diam. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dalam mobil lewat pintu kemudi yang ia buka.

Kyuhyun menangis dan Changmin tahu alasannya. Andai kaca mobil itu tidak gelap mungkin Siwon pun juga akan mengetahuinya. Tapi jika Siwon pun tahu, memang apa yang akan terjadi? Laki-laki itu juga tidak akan menahannya kan?

Changmin menunda niatnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia memutari mobil, mendekati Siwon yang masih terpaku. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal nantinya," Changmin menepuk bahu Siwon sebelum akhirnya kembali ke mobil yang membawa mereka menjauh dari hadapan Siwon, membawa gadis yang mungkin telah mencuri hati dari sang pemilik yang kini hanya bisa diam terpaku.

.

.

"Kyu, kau sejak 10 menit yang lalu hanya memandangi makananmu dan memainkannya. Kau tak berniat memakannya?" Changmin menghentikan suapannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun sejak kemarin hanya memainkan makanannya tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Jika biasanya Changmin akan merebut makanan itu dan menghabiskannya tapi kali ini ia masih punya rasa prihatin karena sahabatnya itu benar-benar terlihat pucat sekarang.

"Tidak. Kau mau menghabiskannya?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan makanan itu pada Changmin yang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, bukan ini jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Kyu, kau tak ingin Heechul Ahjumma tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan memarahiku karena membiarkan putrinya tidak makan apapun sejak kemarin, kan?" Changmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. "Kau makan sendiri atau aku menyuapimu dengan paksa," Changmin mulai mengeluarkan ancaman yang biasanya manjur pada Kyuhyun itu.

Bukannya makan, Kyuhyun justru bangkit dari kursinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bernafsu saat ini. Ia berbalik, hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Pelayan restoran yang baru saja mengantarkan makanan penutup tidak ia hiraukan.

Ya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di sebuah restoran untuk sarapan pagi yang terlambat mengingat ini sudah pukul 10. Untunglah di apartemen Changmin ada persediaan snack yang bisa untuk mengganjal perut Changmin selama ia menunggu Kyuhyun untuk keluar kamar.

Tapi begitu cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah benar-benar tidak dapat diajak kompromi, mau tidak mau Changmin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bersiap pergi ke luar. Meskipun Kyuhyun bisa memasak dan sudah berjanji untuk memasakkannya sarapan kemarin, tapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun yang bahkan sudah benar-benar pucat untuk memasak.

Kini, Changmin lagi-lagi menghela napasnya berat melihat sahabatnya berjalan keluar dari restoran. Perutnya baru terisi sedikit dan kini ia harus meninggalkan makanan pesanannya? Demi persediaan makanan kulkas yang tadi ia habiskan, tidakkan kali ini Kyuhyun bisa mengerti dirinya yang tengah kelaparan. Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun sudah seringkali mengalah untuknya.

Kyuhyun sendiri terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain kembali ke tempat tidur, memejamkan matanya berharap otaknya dapat melupakan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengurut pelipisnya ketika pandangannya sedikit kabur.

"Kyuhyun-shi," sebuah suara lembut yang menyapanya tadi malam kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Apakah ia tengah berhalusinasi?

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang tepat berdiri di depannya. Ia melihat wajah menawan itu dengan guratan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Wajahmu pucat," tangan besar itu terasa sangat dingin ketika menyentuh pipinya. Kyuhyun berniat menyingkirkan tangan itu tapi sebelum usahanya berhasil, jutru lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya mendekat bersamaan dengan gelapnya pandangannya.

.

.

"Kyu?" samar, Kyuhyun mendengar suara Changmin. Pandangannya yang kabur perlahan semakin jelas. Jika tadi wajah khawatir Siwon yang terakhir ia lihat, maka wajah khawatir Changmin yang ia pertama lihat.

"Minnie?" Kyuhyun berusaha memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing tapi sebuah jarum infus membuatnya terpaku.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Aku dan Siwon membawamu kesini karena wajahmu pucat dan badanmu panas tinggi," Changmin beranjak dari sisi ranjang tempat Kyuhyun terbaring. Ia berpindah tempat, memberikan ruang bagi Siwon yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya untuk mendekat.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kekhawatiran Siwon yang kini tepat berdiri di sisi kanannya. Sementara Changmin, ia akhirnya memilih keluar untuk menyelesaikan urusan administrasi sambil memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu lagi," Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. "Untung kebetulan kau disana,"

Siwon terpaku melihat senyum itu. Gadis di depannya terlihat rapuh meski sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk berpura-pura kuat. "Aku tidak kebetulan berada disana, Kyuhyun-shi,"

"..." Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku menanyakan posisi kalian pada Changmin,"

"..."

"Untuk membicarakan masalah tadi malam," Siwon berucap pelan. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Mau tidak mau perkataan terakhir Changmin terus terbayang-bayang di kepalanya. Bahkan ia baru memejamkan matanya tadi pagi pukul 4 ketika sudah membuat keputusan. Dan kini, saatnya ia benar-benar memantapkan pilihannya tadi.

"Ayo kita menikah,"

**TBC**

Wuihh... Siwon Oppa ngajakin nikah nih... Ada yang mau? #plak

#lupakan

Oya, makasih yang udah mampir buat baca..

Berharap minggu ini benar" bisa kelarin ini FF terus move lagi ke Angel Between Us yang udah nganggur lama... #mian T_T

Ucapan terima kasih special buat yang udah sempetin review...

**kikikyujunmyun, fane, , meotmeot, ratnasparkyu, NaraKim, vira, FiWonKyu0201, shin min young, evil kyu, sparkyumihenecia, , Augesteca**

Makasih juga buat **meotmeot **yang udah peringatin buat jaga kesehatan.. :)

Buat reader juga jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, jangan kayak saya yang dikit" ngedrop... Hati" sama cuaca dan musim yang sedang labil :P

At last, hope you enjoy it...


	3. Chapter 3

JUST FOR A WHILE

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (27 y.o)

Choi Siwon (30 y.o)

Shim Changmin (27 y.o)

Cho Suho ( 5 y.o )

Tan Hankyung

Cho Heechul

CHAP 3

**Still flashback 6 years ago**

Semuanya terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Dimulai dari ajakan Siwon untuk menikah, dukungan Changmin, persiapan pernikahan dadakan, hingga pernikahan itu sendiri yang berlangsung tadi siang. Jiwa Kyuhyun rasanya entah berada dimana selama 4 hari ini. Ia merasakan raganya, namun tidak dengan jiwanya.

Ia sama sekali tidak terpikir entah akan bagaimana esok? Bagaimana jika _umma_nya benar-benar menandatangani surat itu, apakah pernikahan ini akan tetap bertahan? Lalu akan sampai kapan pernikahan -yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui didasarkan atas cinta atau tidak itu- bertahan?

Kyuhyun hanya menjalankan apa yang sekiranya harus ia lakukan hari itu juga, lebih tepatnya menjalankan perintah Changmin karena sahabatnya itulah yang mengatur semuanya. Bahkan barang-barang pribadinya pun sudah dipindahkan lelaki itu tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya ke apartemen milik Siwon, apartemen yang akan mereka tempat nanti.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan tinggal di apartemenku nanti?" sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhun.

Nanti? Ah, entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini Kyuhyun melamun hingga mengacuhkan Siwon yang tengah mengemudikan mobil di sampingnya.

"Hhmmm, kupikir pertanyaan itu akan lebih tepat diajukan untukmu. Bukankah aku yang akan merepotkanmu?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir.

Siwon yang melihat ekspresi imut dari istrinya itu terkekeh pelan, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Justru aku sangat senang kau tidak keberatan tinggal di apartemenku, dengan begitu aku dapat mengawasimu. Sudah, jangan tampakkan lagi ekspresimu itu kalau kau tidak ingin kuterkam sekarang,"

**Blush**

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menutupi semburat merah yang menjalar di pipi pucatnya.

"Lihat, Choi Kyuhyun sedang merona sekarang," Siwon tertawa pelan. Sepertinya ia mempunyai hobi baru sekarang, menggoda Kyuhyun –istrinya-.

"Yak! Choi Siwon!" Kyuhyun memukuli lengan Siwon.

"Kyu, hentikan. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyetir," Siwon berusaha menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan menggodaku terus-terusan," Siwon akhirnya berhasil menangkap tangan Kyuhyun ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah lampu merah.

"Jadi kau tergoda?" Siwon menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan semburat merah yang belum juga hilang dari pipinya. "Jangan menatapku terlalu lama kalau kau tidak ingin merona terus-terusan, Nyonya Choi,"

**Cup**

Kyuhyun mematung, membiarkan Siwon terkekeh pelan setelah berhasil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipinya yang semakin memerah. Sayangnya, Siwon tak dapat berlama-lama memandang wajah shock istrinya -yang menurutnya sangat manis itu- karena lampu sudah menyala menjadi hijau lagi.

"Tanganmu...," Kyuhyun berucap lirih setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya –dengan wajah yang masih merona-. Ia memandang tangan Siwon yang masih menggenggam tangannya setelah aksi 'penangkapan' tadi.

Kyuhyun sedikit agak kecewa ketika genggaman itu terlepas. Tapi kekecewaan itu segera berganti dengan debaran jantung yang menggila ketika Siwon merangkul pundaknya dan membawa kepalanya bersandar ke bahu milik lelaki itu. "Tidurlah, kita baru akan tiba sejam lagi,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia menyamankan posisinya. Kepalanya turun, bersadar pada dada bidang milik suaminya itu. Telinganya mendengarkan detak jantung lelaki itu yang terdengar lebih cepat –sama seperti miliknya-. Hidungnya mencoba meresapi aroma maskulin dari tubuh lelaki yang perlahan mulai menyusup ke dalam hatinya, aroma yang mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Eenngghh," Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat sebuah kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya. Tangannya meraba, ia menemukan sebuah selimut tebal berwarna putih di atas tubuhnya. "Siwon?"

Siwon yang baru saja berbalik setelah menyelimuti Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur _king_ _size_nya.

"Kau terbangun?" lelaki itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menghadap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan wajah mengantuk khas anak kecil bangun tidur. Tak tahan dengan kadar keimutan gadis itu, Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak tidur?" Kyuhyun melihat Siwon sudah berganti dengan piyama abu-abu polos.

"Ini, aku mau tidur," Siwon menunjukkan bantal dan selimut yang ia bawa.

"Kau akan tidur di kamar sebelah?"

"Tidak, aku akan tidur di sofa. Apartemen ini hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur,"

"Kalau begitu harusnya aku yang tidur di sofa kan? Ini apartemenmu,"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau bisa kedinginan dan badanmu bisa sakit jika kau tidur di sofa,"

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu. Kau bisa kedinginan dan sakit juga,"

"Aku lelaki Kyu. Aku lebih kuat darimu dan aku tak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis di apartemenku tidur di sofa sementara aku tidur nyenyak di tempat tidur," Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tidur disini saja?" spontanitas Kyuhyun menanggapi, membuat Siwon tercengang.

"..."

"Kau tidak mau berdekatan denganku?" spontanitas –juga- Kyuhyun menebak ketika Siwon tak juga menjawab.

"Eh, bukan, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Hanya saja, kupikir kau tidak akan nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu karena biasanya kau tidur sendiri dan berdasarkan ceritamu dengan Changmin...,"

"Changmin dan aku adalah sahabat, tidak lebih dari itu. Jadi tentu saja kami tidak mungkin tidur satu ranjang, yah kecuali saat kami masih kecil. Sementara kau...kau suamiku, jadi kurasa tak ada yang masalah dengan hal itu. Lagipula, bukankah aku harus mencoba menyamankan diri dengan keadaan sekarang? Jadi...," Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika ia sadar kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Jadi?"

"Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita... kita tidur dalam satu... ehhm, tempat tidur?" Kyuhyun menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia menghindari tatapan Siwon sementara –lagi-lagi- pipinya merona hebar.

Siwon terkekeh pelan ketika melihat reaksi gadis itu. Rasanya tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya untuk merasa nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang. Hari ini saja, gadis itu sudah –benar-benar- membuat _mood_nya bagus.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mematikan lampu terang dan menyalakan lampu redup di samping tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam selimut di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin akan 'mencoba menyamankan diri dengan keadaan sekarang' dengan posisi seperti itu?" Siwon yang kini sudah menyamankan dirinya dan bersiap tidur.

Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut berbaring dengan posisi agak jauh dari Siwon.

"Bukan begitu seharusnya," Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat posisi tidur Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon.

"Kemarilah," Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk mendekat, menarik gadis itu dalam rengkuhan pelukan hangatnya.

"Siwon, apakah ini tidak terlalu..." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hari ini dibuat terkejut akan tindakan Siwon, suaminya itu.

"Sssttt. Diamlah. Dengarkan aku. Jika kau merasa nyaman dengan keadaan kita sekarang, bertahanlah, dan aku akan mempertahankanmu. Tapi jika tidak, katakanlah dan aku akan melepasmu," Siwon mengecupi puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Hidungnya menyesap aroma _shampoo_ di rambut Kyuhyun yang lembut.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram piyama depan Siwon ketika lelaki itu membisikinya kalimat tadi. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya sebelum cengkeraman itu terlepas dan tangan Kyuhyun beralih memeluk perut _sixpack_ milik Siwon. Kepalanya menelusup, mencari kehangatan pada dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Aku berharap seperti ini selamanya,".

.

.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, setidaknya selama 2 hari kemudian. Kyuhyun yang mulai bangun lebih pagi, mandi. lalu menyiapkan air hangat serta seragam Siwon. Setelahnya, ia menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan –meskipun sederhana karena ia tidak begitu pandai memasak-.

Sementara Siwon, ia langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi begitu aroma kopi kesukaannya setiap pagi membangunkannya. Senyumnya selalu mengembang ketika melihat semuanya sudah siap ketika ia bangun apalagi ketika ia turun dan mendengar senandung Kyuhyun yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk membiasakan diri satu sama lain. Mereka mencoba untuk menerima satu sama lain dan bersikap layaknya sepasang suami istri meskipun mereka belum –atau tidak- melakukan malam pertama yang biasanya dilakukan sepasang pengantin baru. Tapi toh, mereka tetap nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Hari berikutnya adalah tepat hari ketujuh setelah kematian Cho Heechul, _umma _Kyuhyun. Berdasarkan kesepakatan, mereka berkumpul di kantor pengacara Han untuk mendengar pembacaan surat wasiat Heechul.

Siwon menghela napas ketika pagi ini melihat Kyuhyun di dekat jendela balkon kamar mereka yang tertutup dalam keadaan melamun dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Untunglah tadi malam ia sudah berpesan pada Kyuhyun untuk tidak membuat sarapan karena hari ini mereka akan sarapan di luar.

"Tehmu bisa dingin jika kau tak segera meminumnya," Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam lengan cangkir. Ia mengarahkannya ke bibirnya dan menyesap teh itu sedikit, "Manis. Terlalu manis,"

Kyuhyun berbalik, mendapati Siwon telah berada di belakangnya dengan salah satu tangan yang lain membaca cangkir kopi yang telah ia siapkan tadi.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?"

"Sejak dari tadi. Aku sudah selesai mandi dari tadi, kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan aku berganti pakaian di kamar pun kau tidak sadar. Padahal jika kau tidak melamun, kau bisa melihat pemandangan tubuh suamimu,"

**Blush**

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menutupi rona merah yang merambati pipinya.

"Teh ini tidak terlalu manis," Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memang, tapi kadar kemanisan itu akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketika melihat dirimu. Karena itu aku meminta kopi dengan sedikit gula," Siwon tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun menunduk dengan muka yang semakin merah merona.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, "Siwon, bagaimana jika ternyata _umma_ sudah menandatangani surat perceraian itu?"

Siwon yang mendapat pertanyaan itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu dengan 'bagaimana'? Bukankah hasilnya pun akan sama saja? Kau sekarang adalah Choi Kyuhyun, hidupmu adalah tanggung jawabku, bukan tanggung jawab Changmin, _appa_mu, atapun orang lain,"

"Kau tidak menyesal rencana ini sia-sia karena tanpa menikah pun _appa_ku juga tidak berhak atas diriku? Kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku? Kau tidak berniat untuk menceraikanku karena aku sudah bebas dari _appa_ku? Kau tidak...,"

"Choi Kyuhyun," ucapan Siwon yang tegas membuat Kyuhyun berhenti meracau. Siwon tahu, hati Kyuhyun belum siap dengan pembacaan nanti. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon saat tangan kekar itu menarik dagunya untuk terangkat. Pelan tapi pasti, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Jika memang ummamu sudah menandatanganinya, kau menyesal dengan pernikahan ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman denganku?"

Siwon melihat sebuah gelengan lagi.

"Kau berniat ingin lepas dariku?"

Setelah mendapatkan sebuah gelengan lagi dari Kyuhyun, Siwon berhenti sejenak dan menghela napas panjang.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Siwon melihat manik caramel coklat Kyuhyun.

Siwon merasakan cengkeraman di kemeja depannya, sepertinya Kyuhyun tengah berpikir keras. Manik caramel itu kini bergerak gelisah seperti mencari jawab. Lama tak ada jawaban, entah Kyuhyun belum menemukan jawabannya ataukah tidak dapat mengatakan jawabannya.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya kapanpun. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang nanti ataupun esok. Biar semua berjalan dengan sendirinya. Yang penting sekarang, mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu lagi," Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya setelah meletakkan cangkir di tangannya dan tangan Kyuhyun ke meja terdekat.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Siwon erat. Ia benamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan pelukan yang sudah beberapa hari ini sering ia dapatkan dan ia nikmati.

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu. Kau boleh bertahan ataupun memilih untuk pergi. Tapi ingat, jika kau ingin pergi, katakan terlebih dahulu padaku agar aku tidak mencarimu dan memaksamu kembali padaku. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun terpaku pada senyum lemah Siwon yang justru terlihat menyedihkan.

"Dan jika kau memaksa ingin tahu jawabannya. Aku sama sekali tidak dan tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan apapun yang telah terjadi,"

.

.

Suasa di ruang kerja pengacara Han itu sedikit tegang. Di tengah ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah meja persegi panjang dengan beberapa deret sofa mengelilinginya, empat orang telah duduk menunggu pengacara Han membuka sebuah amplop tertutup berisi surat wasiat beberapa berkas dari Cho Heechul, termasuk surat perceraian. Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan dengan Siwon, berhadapan dengan Hankyung. Sementara Changmin duduk berhadapan dengan pengacara Han.

"Setahuku, yang biasanya ikut mendengar pembacaan surat hanya keluarga saja. Kenapa kalian disini, Changmin-shi, Siwon-shi?" Hankyung memandang tajam Changmin yang hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kuharap kau ingat bahwa aku sudah ikut dengan keluarga Heechul Ahjumma sejak kecil dan beliau menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri, Tuan Tan,"

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu,"

"Aku pun juga tak butuh pengakuan Anda. Lagipula selama 15 tahun terakhir ini ketika aku bersama Heechul Ahjumma aku juga tidak melihat keberadaan Anda di sekitar beliau, jadi bagaimana Anda bisa menganggap saya seperti anak Anda jika kita tidak pernah berinteraksi," merasa tidak dapat mananggapi, Hankyung ganti menatap tajam Siwon.

Hankyung merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran lelaki yang menurutnya tiba-tiba saja datang dan ikut campur dengan masalah keluarganya. Apalagi sejak masalah di taman seminggu yang lalu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah. Beberapa kali ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah bersama Changmin atau –seringnya bersama- Siwon. Dan tadi, mereka datang berdua dengan bergandengan tangan hingga sekarang.

"Untuk apa kau ada disini, Siwon-shi?"

"Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, Tuan Tan," Changmin sudah buka suara sebelum Siwon sempat menjawab.

"Apa...,"

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Pengacara Han segera menghentikan perdebatan itu. Mereka segera terdiam dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lelaki berumur 50-an itu. Amplop coklat di tengah meja segera dibuka.

Pengacara Han mengeluarkan beberapa lembar berkas, ia menelitinya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"_Umma_mu menyertakan surat kepemilikan tanah, rumah, dan beberapa aset miliknya juga disini. Ibumu juga memiliki saham di sebuah perusahaan dan semua keuntungannya akan masuk secara otomatis ke dalam buku rekening ini. Dan ini semua, sesuai permintaan dari _umma_mu akan diwariskan untuk putri satu-satunya miliknya, Cho Kyuhyun,"

Semua yang disitu terhenyak ketika pengacara Han menyerahkan beberapa berkas itu kepada Kyuhyun, termasuk Hankyung.

"Saham? Bagaimana bisa? _Umma _bahkan tidak pernah membeli atau bahkan berurusan dengan perusahaan?" Kyuhyun menatap lembaran surat pembelian saham yang bahkan bisa dibilang bernilai cukup besar.

"Itu adalah pemberian dari seorang wanita pemilik perusahaan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. _Umma_mu saat itu pernah menolongnya yang saat itu dirampok. Saat itu_ umma_mu terkena luka tusuk, kau ingat _umma_mu pernah menginap di rumah sakit karena luka tusuk bukan? Dan karena _umma_mu menolak hadian ucapan terima kasih dari wanita tersebut, hadiah itu dititipkan padaku yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Dan _umma_mu menyerahkan semua urusan tentang itu padaku. Sekarang, aku menyerahkannya padamu," pengacara Han tersenyum lembut.

"Surat perceraian, bagaimana dengan surat itu?" Hankyung teringat dengan tujuan awalnya disini. Persetan dengan saham dan seluruh aset yang dimiliki istrinya karena jika istrinya masih belum menandatangani surat itu, ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk merebutnya kembali.

"Ah, soal surat itu sebentar...," Pengacara Han menarik sebuah berkas di urutan paling belakang, "Ini dia. Surat perceraian Cho Heechul dan Tan Hankyung,"

"Istriku belum menandatanganinya kan?" Hankyung memastikan.

"Heechul Noona memang sempat menolak untuk menandatanganinya dan memintaku untuk menyimpan sementara waktu. Tiga hari setelah ia masuk rumah sakit karena kankernya semakin parah beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia meminta surat ini. Dan ia sudah menandatanganinya beberapa saat sebelum Anda datang. Anda ingat ketika kita berpapasan di rumah sakit? Saat itu saya baru saja menerima surat yang telah ditandatangani itu," Pengacara Han meletakkan surat itu di atas meja agar semua orang bisa melihatnya. Dan memang, Heechul telah membubuhkan tanda tangannya di surat dengan kertas yang mulai berwarna kekuningan.

"Tidak, Heechul tidak mungkin menandatanganinya. Aku tahu ia sangat mencintaiku dan tak mungkin melepasku. Ini pasti ada sebuah kesalahan," Hankyung mengelak.

"Tidak ada kesalahan Tuan Tan. Heechul Noona sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku bahwa ia ingin melepas Anda bahagia bersama keluarga baru Anda. Saat itu ia terus menunggu Anda berharap suatu saat Anda kembali padanya. Tapi akhirnya ia merelakan Anda dan melepas marga Tan-nya, menjadi Cho Heechul kembali," Pengacara Han menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ia cukup dekat dengan kliennya ini –Heechul- yang sebenarnya merupakan sahabatnya saat kuliah dulu. Tapi dekat dengan Heechul bukan berarti ia dekat dengan Hankyung yang sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan lelaki itu.

"Tidak, Heechul masih mencintaiku, Tuan Han! Dan ingatlah bahwa ia masih Tan Heechul!" Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Anda tidak melihat bahwa tanda tangan _umma _sudah ada disitu, Tuan Tan? Jadi kenapa Anda masih bersikeras untuk memaksakan hakmu?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara, ia menatap _appa_nya tajam.

"Tan Kyuhyun!"

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku bukan Tan Kyuhyun lagi, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Ah, _anni, _Choi, Choi Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku tidak sempat mengundang Anda ke pernikahan kami 3 hari yang lalu. Kupikir Anda terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana Anda dapat menyelamatkan perusahaan dan mendapatkan saham yang cukup besar itu sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu,"

Hankyung terbelalak ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa putri kandungnya satu-satunya itu sudah menikah. Dan bahkan ia tidak menjadi pendamping putrinya?!

"Bagaimana pun juga kau tetap seorang Tan! Dan _umma_mu, Tan Heechul, ia akan selalu mencintai Tan Hankyung!" Hankyung menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Ya, _umma _memang masih mencintai Anda! Tapi Andatidak pernah mencintai _umma _kan?!" Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata.

"_Appa _mencintai _umma_mu!"

"Dulu, tidak untuk sekarang,"

"_Appa _masih mencintai _umma_mu, dulu, sekarang dan seterusnya,"

"Lalu kenapa Anda meninggalkan kami?"

"Aku mencari nafkah untuk kalian! Kalian tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan hidup pas-pasan seperti itu. Bukankah aku sudah mengirimi kalian uang bulanan?"

"Anda yang tidak akan bisa bertahan! Buktinya kami masih bisa hidup hingga saat ini. Kami tidak menginginkan uang Anda, kami hanya menginginkan _appa_! _Umma _ingin _appa _datang, Kyu juga!Tapi _appa _tak pernah datang!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris meluapkan segala yang ia rasakan. Kebenciannya, kerinduannya, kekecewaannya, dan keinginannya.

Hankyung tertegun mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Ada sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa ketika akhirnya mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya _appa _lagi. Tapi hatinya hancur ketika melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Sudah terlalu keterlaluankan sikapnya?

"Tapi, _appa_ melakukan semua ini untuk kalian. _Appa _mencintai kalian," Hankyung merosot jatuh terduduk di sofa. Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk dan memeluknya, menenangkannya.

"Dan _umma_ juga melakukan semua ini untuk _appa. Umma_ masih mencintai _appa, _karena itu _umma _melepas _appa_," Kyuhyun melirik Hankyung yang keadaannya sama mengenaskannya dengan dirinya. Hanya bedanya tidak ada seseorang disamping lelaki itu yang menghiburnya.

**Cinta adalah ketika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia meski kau tidak menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaan itu.**

.

.

Siwon meletakkan segelas air putih di meja samping ranjang, "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pinggir ranjang, meminta Siwon untuk duduk.

"Apa?" Siwon menggenggam dan memainkan jemari Kyuhyun yang menurutnya selalu pas dalam genggamnnya, seolah memang diciptakan untuk ia genggam selamanya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta hal yang sama seperti yang kau minta?"

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti bagian mana yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Kau ingat kau pernah mengatakan 'Jika kau nyaman dengan keadaan ini, bertahanlah dan aku akan mempertahankanmu. Tapi jika tidak, katakanlah dan aku akan melepasmu.' Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu," Siwon terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah.

"_Mianhae_, apa aku salah bicara?" sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun di pipi Siwon menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

_Dimple smile _itu mengembang, Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya dan menciumnya, "Kau yakin akan melepas lelaki setampan sepertiku? Kau tidak akan bisa mendapat ganti yang sepadan denganku nantinya,"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya ketika Siwon mulai menggodanya, "Dasar narsis! Memang kau sendiri juga yakin rela dilepas oleh gadis secantik diriku?"

"Aw!" Siwon mendapat hadiah sebuah jitakan di kepalanya. Kyuhyun tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari Siwon. Tapi belum puas ia menikmati penyiksaan itu ia kini harus rela menjadi korban balas dendam Siwon.

"Yak! Hentikan... Siwon!" tangan Siwon sudah aktif menjelajahi bagian-bagian tertentu tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menggelitiki setiap titik sensitif Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu meronta-ronta ingin lepas darinya. Tapi, siapa yang bisa lepas dari seorang Choi Siwon?

.

.

Tak terasa, waktu sudah berjalan satu setengah tahun lebih. Hal itu berarti pasangan Wonkyu telah melewatkan waktu lebih lebih dari 18 bulan dengan hidup sebagai sepasang suami istri yang otomatis juga berarti waktu mereka bersama kurang dari setengah tahun lagi. Mereka sadar akan hal itu tapi tak ada yang ingin mengungkitnya sama sekali.

Kyuhyun tak ingin memberatkan Siwon dengan memikirkan hal itu. Perusahaan yang ditangani Siwon tengah berkembang dan membutuhkan perhatian yang besar. Meskipun Siwon sendiri tak pernah mengurangi perhatiannya sekalipun pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan beralih mengurus aset warisan _umma_nya, termasuk saham di salah satu perusahaan yang ternyata cukup bernilai besar. Selain itu ia juga mulai belajar memasak, sekarang kepandaiannya memasak cukup lumayan.

Siwon sendiri juga tak ingin mengingat waktu kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin sempit. Ia hanya ingin membahagiakan gadis itu sekarang. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu terus tersenyum. Ia sadar, kebersamaan ini hanya sementara karena itu ia tak pernah 'menyentuh' Kyuhyun sama sekali dan untunglah Kyuhyun cukup mengerti dengan alasan yang ia berikan.

Sepasang anak manusia itu kini mencoba menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa, mengisinya dengan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan yang mungkin bisa menjadi kenangan indah untuk mereka jika mereka berpisah. Kebahagiaan itu terasa semakin lengkap dengan Changmin sahabat mereka dan Hankyung yang sudah berubah.

Ya, kebahagiaan itu terlihat sangat indah dan membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya ingin kebahagiaan itu abadi. Tapi, bukankah tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini?

**TBC**

**Huuwaaa... T-T**

**Maafkan saya, maafkan sayaaaa... #histeris**

**Ini chap dijanjiin kapan, diupdate kapan...**

**Maafkan sayaaaa (lagiii)...**

**Ini ff direncanain berapa chap malah nambah banyak...**

**Huhuhuhu...**

**Ternyata beberapa hal melenceng jauh dari perkiraan (kesehatan, tugas, akses internet, dan naskah yang kehapus). Dan alhasil, jadilah seperti ini...**

**Mianhae... #bungkukin badan :(**

**Saya siap diprotes sama reader dehh... #pasrah**

**Oya sebelum protes, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih buat reader yang udah nyempetin review..**

, **kikikyujunmyun, **Guest, **wonie, **ratnasparkyu, **Narakim, **Kyufiie, **vira, **FiWonKyu0201, **fane, **evil kyu, **Kim HeeRa Elforever, **dee, **everadit, **Kayla WonKyu, **meotmeot, **Augesteca, **aniaani47.**

**Adakah yang tertinggal? Kalau iya, maaf... #matatinggalsetengahwatt**

**Kalau boleh jujur, review kalian bikin semangat buat nulis sekaligus bikin ngerasa dihantui karena utang update ff.. :D**

**Makasih..**

**Review please...**

**Hope you can enjoy this chap and next chap :) **


	4. Chapter 4

JUST FOR A WHILE

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (27 y.o)

Choi Siwon (30 y.o)

Shim Changmin (27 y.o)

Cho Suho ( 5 y.o )

Tan Hankyung

Cho Heechul

CHAP 4

**Still FLASHBACK 6 years ago**

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Masih pukul empat pagi, tidak biasanya ia bangun sepagi ini. Tingkah Siwon akhir-akhir inilah yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Lelaki itu bisa saja tiba-tiba pulang saat makan siang dan tidak kembali ke kantor lagi hingga keesokan harinya, menguntitnya kemana pun. Atau terkadang bisa saja pulang sangat larut dan membuat Kyuhyun ketiduran di sofa karena menunggunya.

Siwon yang ia kenal adalah Siwon yang patuh pada jadwal yang ia buat sendiri. Ia tidak akan pernah melewatkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam bersama Kyuhyun. Bahkan jika masih ada perkejaan di kantor ia akan lembur di apartemen, mencegah Kyuhyun tidak akan menunggunya pulang dari kantor terlalu lama.

_Mood _Siwon pun bisa berubah setiap saat. Bisa saja ia tiba-tiba berubah manja dan menempel pada Kyuhyun terus menerus. Mengurung Kyuhyun di dalam kamar untuk sekedar memeluknya seharian atau menemaninya melakukan aktivitas yang biasanya ia lakukan sendiri seperti mencukur janggut.

Sebaliknya, ia terkadang terlihat melamun, tak berselera terhadap apapun, dan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Sepanjang Kyuhyun bersama Siwon, lelaki itu jika ada masalah tidak pernah berakibat pada sikapnya hingga seperti itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia pun akan menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah tersiksa Kyuhyun karena sikap Siwon yang tidak mengacuhkannya.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku kali ini. Pernah Kyuhyun meminta Siwon untuk bercerita, siapa tahu ia bisa membantu. Siwon saat itu hanya tersenyum –dipaksakan-, mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "Berikan aku waktu beberapa saat untuk berpikir, okay? Aku akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Kehadiranmu disisiku seperti saat ini sudah sangat membantuku jadi jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, okay?"

Dan kemarin malam, setelah makan malam, Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar dan memeluknya sepanjang malam. Dan mau tak mau, Kyuhyun akhirnya tidur lebih awal karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak aroma maskulin dari tubuh Siwon yang sudah menjadi candunya selama setahun ini.

Alhasil, dirinya pagi ini bangun lebih awal. Setelah bersusah payah melepas tangan Siwon yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya, ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia berencana membersihkan beberapa ruang yang sudah beberapa hari tak sempat ia bersihkan karena Siwon yang selalu menempelinya.

.

.

Apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup luas untuk dua orang ini terdiri dari empat bagian. Sebuah kamar tidur yang luas dengan kamar mandi dan lemari pakaian yang luas. Ah, jangan lupakan juga balkonnya yang cukup luas. Sebuah dapur yang menyambung dengan ruang makan di ujung lorong. Ruang tamu sekaligus keluarga yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Dan terakhir, ruang kerja Siwon sekaligus perpustakaan kecil milik mereka. Kyuhyun memindahkan sebagian buku-buku dan novelnya di rumah ke perpustakaan Siwon sehingga ia bisa menemani lelaki itu jika sedang lembur di ruang kerjanya.

Dan kini, Kyuhyun tengah membersihkan rak-rak lemari yang sudah penuh akan buku-buku mereka. Beberapa album tertumpuk di sudut meja dekat rak yang memang sengaja ditaruh disana agar mudah diambil. Album-album yang mendokumentasikan kegiatan dan ekspresi-ekspresi mereka, album kenangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan ketika melihat meja kerja Siwon yang hampir dipenuhi berkas yang sedikit berantakan. Ia bergegas merapikannya. Siwon tak pernah sekalipun melarangnya menyentuh barang-barang milik lelaki itu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagi mereka, apa yang mereka miliki adalah milik mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan merapikan berkas yang ternyata cukup tebal ketika ditumpuk. Itukah yang membuat Siwon sedikit aneh beberapa hari ini?

"Laporan perusahaan? Bukankah ini laporan perusahaan sejak awal berdiri? Untuk apa laporan setebal ini?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sebagai mantan asisten direktur ia cukup mengetahui masalah perusahaan. Siwon tidak akan meminta laporan perusahaan sejak awal berdiri jika tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin ada kesalahan dalam laporan karena Kyuhyun diam-diam selalu membaca laporan bulanan perusahaan Siwon sebelum membangunkan Siwon yang tertidur setelah memeriksa berkas di meja kerjanya.

**Brug**

Tanpa sengaja tangan Kyuhyun menjatuhkan laporan perusahaan terbaru yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia langsung mengambil berkas itu. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil terselip di dalam laporan. Itu terlihat seperti amplop surat pribadi, bukan seperti amplop surat dinas.

Kyuhyun mengambil amplop dan berkas itu, ia mendudukkan diri di kursi kerja Siwon. Hatinya menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia membaca surat pribadi ini? Bukankah itu privasi Siwon? Tapi, Siwon juga pernah mengatakannya bahwa miliknya adalah milik Kyuhyun juga. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia membaca surat ini? Siapa tahu surat ini yang menyebabkan Siwon bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini dan ia bisa membantu suaminya itu jika memang ada masalah.

.

.

Siwon meraba tempat tidur di sampingnya, merasa tak menemukan yang ia cari akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada, sepertinya gadis itu sudah bangun.

Siwon melirik jam di meja nakas, Sabtu pukul 6 pagi, ia bergegas bangun. Ia langsung melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Dua puluh menit kemudian ia sudah rapi. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang sedikit kurang dengan penampilannya pagi itu.

"Kyu? Kau bisa membantuku memasang dasi?" Dasi bercorak garis-garis hitam abu-abu itu menggantung begitu saja di leher Siwon. Sebenarnya Siwon bisa saja memakai dasi sendiri tapi ia ingin Kyuhyun yang memasangkannya seperti biasa. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah berkonsentrasi –yang menurutnya sangat imut- dan sesekali mencuri kecupan di wajah cantik itu.

Siwon memutuskan untuk keluar kamar ketika tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Kyuhyun. Seingatnya dapur dan kamarnya tidak terlalu jauh jadi Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tak mendengar suaranya.

"Kyu, kau sedang apa? Kau tidak menyiapkan sarapan?" Siwon sedikit terkejut ketika melihat meja makan masih kosong dari makanan. Biasanya Kyuhyun sudah selesai memasak ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah membantunya memasang dasi Kyuhyun akan langsung menariknya ke meja makan. Tapi kali ini yang ditemukannya di meja makan hanya tumpukan berkas tebal. Siwon mengerutkan alisnya ketika merasa cukup familiar dengan berkas-berkas itu, "Kyu, ini...,"

"Berkas dan buku-buku yang kau perlukan sudah kusiapkan semua. Pakaianmu dan beberapa barang pribadi yang kau butuhkan juga sudah kumasukkan ke dalam koper," Kyuhyun meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja untuk Siwon dan berbalik menuju dapur lagi tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yang mematung. "Kau bisa menambah koper jika ingin menambah barang-barang. Jika kau tak ingin membawanya sendiri di pesawat besok, aku akan menelpon petugas pengiriman untuk mengirimnya ke Amerika dan akan tepat sampai saat kau tiba di sana,"

"Kyu, aku..."

_"Passport_ dan tiket pesawat sudah aku letakkan disitu. Jadwal penerbanganmu besok pukul delapan pagi, aku sudah mengeceknya tadi. Aku juga sudah memesan taksi untuk mengantarmu besok," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon. Ia menyibukkan dirinya untuk sekedar merapikan dapur atau membuat teh agar dapat menghindari Siwon. Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah ataupun menatap obsidian hitam milik suaminya.

"Kyu, _look at me_. Aku..."

"Changmin dan _appa _belum tahu apa-apa soal ini tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkan Siwon yang kini ikut mondar-mandir tepat di belakangnya berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Kyu, dengar. Aku sama sekali..."

"Ah iya, _mianhae_. Aku tidak sempat membuat sarapan. Aku baru saja selesai mengepak barang-barangmu tadi. Coba dari kemarin-kemarin kau bilang. Kita bisa menyiapkannya beberapa hari sebelumnya dan membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga dan teman-temanmu di Amerika. Tapi untunglah, masih..."

"Kyu!" Siwon dengan sangat terpaksa menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangannya memegang meja dapur di sisi kanan kiri tubuh Kyuhyun, mengunci tubuh mungil itu dalam lingkarannya.

Amarah Siwon yang tadinya muncul karena Kyuhyun sedari tadi tidak mengacuhkannya langsung sirna berganti dengan rasa bersalah yang langsung menyergapnya. Manik caramel coklat itu sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya, siap menjatuhkan bulir-bulir bening kapan saja.

Kata-kata yang sudah ia rangkai untuk menjelaskan semuanya buyar ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia merasakan kemeja depannya dicengkeram erat oleh jemari Kyuhyun.

Siwon tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk dan menenangkan gadis yang kini telah benar-benar menumpahkan air mata di dadanya. Kemeja terasa basah, membuatnya benar-benar membenci dirinya yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku. Aku..."

"_Stop_. Kumohon... Jangan mengatakan apapun yang membuatku tak bisa melepasmu... Jangan biarkan aku menahanmu...,"

Bisikan lirih Kyuhyun yang memotong ucapannya –kesekian kalinya- itu terdengar disela isakan. Dan Siwon hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

Siwon membatalkan seluruh kegiatannya hari itu, ia menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun untuk membeli beberapa oleh-oleh. Setelah menyempatkan diri sarapan di sebuah restoran, mereka pergi mengunjungi beberapa pusat perbelanjaan oleh-oleh khas Korea.

Sikap yang mereka –utamanya Kyuhyun- tunjukkan sama seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi tadi pagi meski beberapa kali terlihat sedikit canggung. Kyuhyun terlihat dengan santainya menyebut keluarga Siwon dengan mudah ketika mereka memilih beberapa barang seolah semuanya berjalan sempurna, Siwon ke Amerika dan ia akan kembali beberapa hari kemudian.

Sayangnya Siwon tidak dapat mengimbangi 'akting' Kyuhyun itu dengan cukup baik. Ia lebih sering terdiam dan memberikan senyum paksaan saat menyetujui barang-barang yang Kyuhyun pilih untuk oleh-oleh. Ya, meskipun Siwon yakin senyum Kyuhyun kali ini juga merupakan senyum palsu tapi Kyuhyun terlihat ceria tidak sepertinya yang sedikit murung.

Kali ini mereka tengah berjalan di emperan toko perhiasan, berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil milik Siwon. "Kemarikan tasnya, biar aku menaruhnya di mobil," Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon mengambil tas belanjaan berisi pakaian, pajangan dinding, tas, dan bermacam barang yang lain. Siwon sedikit kerepotan dengan tas-tas itu, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh ketika beberapa kali melihat Siwon berhenti untuk membenarkan posisi tas di tangannya.

Mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit menyipit tiba-tiba terbuka sedikit lebar ketika memandang sebuah kalung emas putih dengan hiasan liontin berbentuk pita. Senyum di bibirnya terkembang ketika melihat desainnya yang cukup unik dan manis. Cukup lama ia memandangi kalung itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Siwon yang sudah menunggunya di mobil.

.

.

Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada. Kausnya tadi tak sengaja basah terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi ketika sedang mengganti baju. Dan kini, ia hanya memakai celana panjang putih yang terkadang juga ia gunakan untuk tidur.

Malam ini memang cuaca lebih dingin dari biasanya. Awan mendung sudah menggantung di langit sejak mereka pulang tadi. Dan gerimis, kini sudah mulai datang. Beberapa orang memilih tinggal di rumah, berusaha menghindari udara yang bisa membuat mereka menggigil kedinginan. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun bukan salah satu dari mereka.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di pintu balkon yang terbuka. Tangan gadis itu bersedekap di dada. Sepertinya ia asyik melamun karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan beberapa rintik air yang masuk dibawa angin dan udara dingin di sekitarnya.

Siwon menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia tahu, sudah saatnya mereka berbicara karena bagaimanapun juga waktu mereka semakin sempit sementara masih banyak hal yang harus mereka bicarakan.

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika berdiri disini terus-terusan," Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kepalanya menelusup ke celah leher gadis itu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanila yang disukainya.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Meskipun begitu, tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika merasakan hangat napas Siwon di lehernya. Bau maskulin menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya, membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit relaks. Perlahan, ia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya ke tubuh Siwon yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang.

Sepasang anak manusia itu masih saling memeluk cukup lama tanpa ada yang berniat untuk melepasnya, tanpa ada yang berniat membuka suara. Mereka terlalu larut dalam kehangatan, terlalu tak rela suasana damai itu dirusak oleh pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang menyakitkan mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika begini," Kyuhyun mengusap lengan Siwon yang memeluknya, dingin. "Pakailah bajumu terlebih dahulu,".

Sepasang caramel coklat itu bertubrukan dengan obsidian hitam ketika mendongak. Siwon memandangnya lembut tanpa ada niatan untuk melepas lengannya yang masih setia melingkar erat di tubuh Kyuhyun.

**CUP**

Kecupan singkat itu menghasilkan warna merah di tempat pendaratan bibir Siwon, pipi Kyuhyun merona. "Pipimu juga terasa dingin. Sebaiknya kau juga tidak disini terlalu lama," Siwon melepas salah satu lengannya. Ia maju beberapa langkah dan menutup pintu balkon tanpa melepas salah satunya lengannya yang masih setia menempel di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus memakai baju. Tubuhmu terasa dingin sekali," Kyuhyun membimbing Siwon ke lemari pakaian mereka. Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon tetap memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia sedang memilihkan baju hangat untuk Siwon. "Pakailah, aku akan ke dapur dan membuatkanmu coklat hangat,"

Siwon terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar kamar. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyesal karena badannya tiba-tiba terasa amat dingin. Kehangatan ketika memeluk Kyuhyun tadi sudah menguar entah kemana. Baru sedetik ditinggal gadis itu saja ia sudah begini? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa melewai hari-harinya besok? Bagaimana ketika ia kedinginan, siapa yang akan ia peluk?

Tak lama, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dengan dua mug coklat hangat siap minum. Gadis itu menemukan Siwon sudah duduk di sofa kamar mereka dengan tubuh yang diselimuti selimut tebal.

"Minumlah, tubuhmu akan lebih hangat," Siwon menerima mug yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Siwon.

"Sedingin itukah?" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat bibir Siwon sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, tiba-tiba terasa dingin sekali. Padahal tadi saat memelukmu aku sama sekali tak merasa dingin, justru aku merasa sangat hangat," Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Siwon yang seperti anak kecil mengadu pada ibunya setelah menjadi korban kenakalan temannya.

"Apa perlu ku ambilkan selimut lagi?" Kyuhyun sudah beranjak ketika tangan Siwon tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Kemarilah, tetaplah disampingku," Siwon membuka lebar lengannya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk berada dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon cukup lama sebelum akhirnya memposisikan dirinya duduk diantara paha Siwon. Lelaki langsung memeluknya erat dari belakang begitu Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke tubuh Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, membiarkan Siwon melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Lelaki itu lagi-lagi menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun, membiarkan pipi dingin itu menghangat di leher putih miliknya.

"Kyu?" helaan napas Siwon saat memanggil namanya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menegang.

"Hm?"

"Akan bagaimana kita besok?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kata 'bagaimana', 'kita', dan yang utama adalah 'besok' adalah kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin ia bahas. Seharian ia mencoba menghindari topik ini agar luka yang sudah ada di hatinya tidak semakin dalam. Sudah cukup ia sakit hati membaca surat di meja Siwon tadi pagi. Surat dari Nyonya Choi, _umma _Siwon, yang meminta anaknya segera pulang karena akan dijodohkan dengan salah seorang gadis.

"_Oppa_," Siwon sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar panggilan itu dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang –sangat- jarang memanggilnya seperti itu kecuali di saat-sat tertentu seperti saat ini. "Apakah kau sudah tahu, sejak saat kita memutuskan untuk memilih keputusan menikah, maka keputusan akan datangnya hari besok pun sudah aku putuskan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris ketika mengingat keputusannya satu setengah tahu yang lalu, tepat beberapa jam setelah Siwon mengajaknya menikah dan ia menerimanya.

"Saat itu kau sudah menceritakan bagaimana _umma_mu dan bagaiman kehidupan –mungkin- kisah cintamu. Aku sadar, kita sama-sama mencintai _umma_ kita. Benar bukan? Mereka menjadi wanita yang paling kita cintai dalam hidup kita. Saat itu aku berpikir, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu melawan _umma_mu, menentang wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan merawatmu hingga saat ini hanya demi seorang gadis yang bahkan baru kau kenal. Selain itu, aku juga tak mungkin menyiksamu, membuatmu khawatir dengan keberadaanku yang mungkin bisa saja bernasib sama dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah mengejarmu,"

Siwon memandang sendu Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum dipaksakan. Gadis itu tidak akan bisa menutupi perasaannya lagi. Tidak dengan air mata yang mulai menetes menuruni pipi pucatnya.

"Jadi, saat itu aku mulai memutuskan jika suatu hari nanti aku harus merelakan semuanya pergi. Aku harus merelakanmu pergi karena seperti yang kau ucapkan, kau hanya disini sementara. Aku harus mencoba untuk menahan keinginanku yang hingga saat ini masih berharap kau akan mempertahankanku. Aku harus mencoba menghapus semua rasa yang mungkin saja timbul bersama dengan kebersamaan kita selama ini,"

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menyamping, membuatnya bisa memandang wajah Siwon dengan leluasa.

"Kau mengerti maksudku bukan? Aku sudah memperhitungkan saat seperti ini akan tiba, meskipun aku tidak memperhitungkan mengenai perjodohan itu," Kyuhyun tertawa, namun tawanya terdengar miris. "Mungkin besok, kita akan kembali menjadi bagaimana kita sebelumnya. Tidak akan ada 'kita' lagi, hanya akan ada 'Kyuhyun' atau 'Siwon'. Tidak akan ada acara membantu memasang dasi, menyiapkan pakaian, menyiapkan air hangat, makan bersama, atau yang lainnya. Kita akan menjalani aktivitas seperti sebelum kita bertemu. Kau harus kembali menjadi dirimu yang melakukan semuanya sendiri dan begitu pula aku,"

Siwon tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun berusaha tegar meskipun itu gagal. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun, "Aku tak ingin pergi. Pernikahan ini...,"

"Aku sudah meminta pengacara Han untuk mengurusnya dan berkasnya akan ia berikan besok pagi sebelum kau berangkat,"

"Maksudmu?" tubuh Siwon menegang ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Berkas? Pengacara Han? Apakah maksud Kyuhyun mereka akan bercerai? "Kyu, aku tak mungkin menceraikanmu," Siwon menatap nanar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, _oppa_. Kau harus pergi dan mewujudkan keinginan _umma_mu. Dan ini adalah salah satu hal yang harus kita lakukan. Gadis itu tak mungkin akan menikahi seseorang yang sedang menjadi suami orang lain bukan? Dan kupikir _umma_mu pun juga akan berpikiran sama denganku," senyum miris Kyuhyun membuat Siwon muak. Ia muak dengan semua kenyataan ini. Ia mencoba mengingkarinya tapi gadis itu justru seolah meyakinkannya bahwa besok adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu dan sangat dipersiapkan kedatangannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tegar! Aku tau kauterluka Kyu, begitu juga aku. Bunuh aku Kyu, bunuh aku biar aku tidak merasakan hari esok lagi. Bunuh aku biar aku tak merasakan bagaimana penderitaan karena harus berpisah denganmu," Kyuyun terhenyak ketika mendengar kalimat Siwon yang kini sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Luka itu terlihat di manik obsidian hitamnya, luka yang sama yang tampak di manik caramelnya juga.

"Dan kau ingin membuatku tersiksa karena telah meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini? Tidak, _oppa_. Kita tidak boleh egois dengan memikirkan keinginan kita. Kau masih punya _umma, appa,_ dan keluargamu yang lain yang masih mengharapkanmu dan membutuhkanmu,"

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu, Kyu!"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi dan bersama lagi jika memang kita ditakdirkan untuk itu, _oppa_,"

"Tapi..."

"Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Aku berjanji, jika saat itu tiba maka aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tidak untuk selamanya," Kyuhyun mengusap aliran air mata di pipi Siwon. Matanya menatap mata Siwon, mencoba memberi keyakinan akan ucapannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus melepaskan Siwon, melepaskan lelaki yang sudah mengambil semua ruang di hatinya.

"Bolehkah aku egois untuk satu hal saja, Kyu?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah memintaku untuk pergi meskipun esok sekalipun aku memang harus pergi. Jangan pernah memintaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu ataupun memintaku mencintai gadis lain bahkan meski margamu bukan Choi lagi,"

"Dan bolehkah aku egois untuk malam ini saja, Tuan Choi?" tangan Kyuhyun masih mengusap lembut pipi Siwon.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya sayu, "Apa?"

"Miliki aku seutuhnya, _Oppa_,"

.

.

Siwon masih memandangi wajah cantik yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya. Lengan kirinya digunakan sebagai bantal oleh gadis, ah mungkin akan lebih tepat disebut wanita karena _you know by yourself what has happened between them last night_. Sementara itu, lengan kanannya masih melingkar erat di pinggang ramping itu sambil sesekali membelai rambut lembut istrinya yang terlihat sedikit berkeringat.

Kyuhyun masih tertidur, mungkin kelelahan dengan aktivitas mereka tadi malam. Sementara Siwon, ia sejak pukul satu memang terjaga. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melihat wajah cantik polos istrinya yang mungkin esok tak mungkin lagi ia lakukan.

Berkali-kali lelaki itu mencuri ciuman baik di rambut, pipi, hidung, telinga, bibir, ataupun tempat-tempat lain yang berhasil ia jangkau. Hingga akhirnya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima, ia terpaksa bangun dari tempat tidur.

Siwon segera membersihkan diri. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Kyuhyun masih pada posisi yang sama. Berusaha sepelan dan selembut mungkin bergerak agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun ia pun membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan membersihkan 'kekacauan kasur' yang mereka akibatkan tadi malam. Setelah selesai, ia langsung ke dapur dan membuat sarapan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam ketika semuanya telah siap. Koper-koper sudah diletakkan di depan pintu dan sarapan sudah terhidang dua porsi di meja makan. Tapi itu bukan berarti sang tuan rumah sudah siap. Siwon langsung kembali ke kamar ketika ia selesai membuat sarapan tanpa ada niatan untuk menyentuh hasil masakannya. Nafsu makannya sama sekali tidak ada.

Lelaki itu berdiri di jendela balkon yang masih sengaja dibiarkan tertutup karena Siwon tak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, ia hana berdiri menyandarkan badannya di dinding memandangi objek indah yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Pengacara Han tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan baru akan datang 60 menit lagi karena harus menyiapkan berkas sekaligus langsung mengantarnya ke bandara nanti. Bicara soal berkas, haruskan Siwon menandatangani surat perceraian itu?

Siwon merasa menjadi laki-laki yang sama sekali tak berguna. Ia dulu yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk bertahan. Dan kini, justru dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan memilih untuk memintanya pergi. Kini justru ialah yang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ini jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan jika Kyuhyun yang meminta untuk pergi.

Siwon merasa menjadi suami yang gagal. Ia tidak dapat melindungi, membahagiakan, bahkan mempertahankan istrinya lebih lama dari sekarang. Bahkan keinginannya untuk tetap tinggal saja tidak dapat ia wujudkan. Tapi, jika ia egois terhadap dirinya sendiri, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

Ummanya bukanlah orang yang dapat diajak bercanda atau bernegosiasi apalagi jika mengenai pasangan hidup. Dan membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan ummanya saja sepertinya sudah akan membuatnya sulit untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan Tan Hankyung dan Shim Changmin yang amat protektif dengan istrinya itu, ia justru akan semakin dilarang untuk bertemu jika itu akan membahayakan Kyuhyun.

Tapi, bisakah ia bertahan hidup tanpa Kyuhyun? Tanpa separuh jiwanya?

Siwon menghela napas panjang sebelum mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menelepon pengacara Han. Ia harus melakukan ini semua dengan segera sebelum pikirannya berubah.

.

.

Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang, memandang wajah cantik Kyuhyun yang masih belum juga bangun dengan seksama. Semuanya telah siap kali ini, pengacara Han sudah dibawah menunggunya. Ia hanya punya waktu sebentar.

Tangan besar Siwon membelai rambut Kyuhyun perlahan, mencoba merasakan setiap kelembutannya. Tangan itu lalu turun ke pipi dan mengusapnya lembut. Setelahnya, tangan itu masuk ke dalam saku celananya, mengambil sebuah kotak perhiasan. Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun, memasangkan benda yang mungkin saja menjadi hadiah terakhirnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_," Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, turun menuju bahu Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka karena tadi pagi ia mengenakan kemeja miliknya ke tubuh Kyuhyun yang otomatis kebesaran.

"Saranghae," dan satu kalimat itu ditutup oleh sebuah ciuman lembut yang lama. Ciuman basah tanpa nafsu sama sekali. Basah akan air mata yang tidak rela akan perpisahan cinta mereka. Ciuman yang mewakili semua rasa dan harapan yang mungkin saja harus dengan paksa mereka akhiri saat ini.

.

.

**Blam**

Setetes air mata langsung jatuh dari sudut mata Kyuhyun begitu Siwon menutup pintu kamar. Tubuh yang sejak tadi diam itu bergerak menggeliat semakin mengeratkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Detik berikutnya, isakan itu keluar disertai dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil ke dada. Kyuhyun menangis, menangis akan kesesakan di dadanya yang tak juga berkurang dan justru bertambah. Kyuhyun menangis akan kekosongan dan kesendirian yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Kyuhyun menangis akan separuh jiwanya yang telah pergi.

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti memukul ketika dirasakannya sesuatu menggantung di lehernya. Ia melirik, sebuah kalung berliontin pita yang kemarin dilihatnya di etalase sudah menggantung di lehernya. Mungkinkah Siwon memasangkan ini tadi?

Isakan itu bertambah kencang dan badan itu semakin mengkerut. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk hingga menyentuh badan. Ia memeluk kakinya kuat-kuat. Ia menahan kedua kakinya agar tidak beranjak dan berlari menahan Siwon ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu apartemen ditutup, Siwon sudah berangkat ke Bandara.

Kyuhyun menggenggam liontin itu kuat-kuat dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang lain masih memeluk kakinya. Ia mencoba menghangat diri dari rasa dingin yang menyergap raga dan jiwanya. Ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya yang sebenarnya sudah hancur sejak kemarin.

Bukankah ini konsekuensi yang harus ia terima sejak awal? Dan bukankah ia sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama? Ia harusnya merasa beruntung karena diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh laki-laki seperti Siwon. Tapi mengapa ini terasa jauh amat sakit dan perih dari yang ia duga?

**END/TBC**

**Siap" ditimpuk reader lagi nih... #pasrah**

**Udah lama update, bikin sad ending lagi, mana nyiksa Wonkyu lagi..**

**Mianhae...**

**Butuh epilog kah? #PDbanget #plak**

**At last, hope you enjoy it..**

**Semoga gak bosen" baca dan review ff author yang sering menghilang entah kemana ini...**

**Makasih :)**


End file.
